The Agents of Chaos
by CodaBriggs
Summary: A year has passed since the events in The Dark Knight and the Joker is still locked up in Arkham Asylum thanks to Batman. Things get entertaining when a new person arrives in the Joker's cell going by the name 'Chaos'. Joker/OC Slash
1. Prologue

**A year has passed since the event in The Dark Knight and the Joker is still locked up in Arkham Asylum. Things start to get entertaining and a 'little' chaotic when a new person arrives in the Joker's cell going simply by the name 'Chaos'.**

 **Pairing: Joker/OC (Chaos)**

 **Rating: M for gore, language and future chapters that will contain lots and lots of lemons.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing apart from my beloved character Chaos and the story art/cover image that was created by me and any future art. All of the Batman characters, towns, places (blah, blah, blah) are owned by DC Comics and I swear that I am not making money from this (unless I change all of the names like the woman who wrote 50 Shades of Grey did with her Twilight fic). It's all for fun unless DC Comics would like to use my character then it'll be a different matter ;D**

The dreary, damp halls of the asylum echoed its caged inhabitant's screams making the guards more scared than what the natural ambiance of the asylum alone did. Each door was made up of puzzles and codes, making sure to lock up whatever dangerous lunatic was in there without any means to escape. Guards patrolled the hallways checking on patients randomly to make sure they were safe yet all made sure to avoid one cell that detained a twisted, frightening man. A man that was sure to even disturb the most deluded patients that resided within the asylum's walls.

Eerie, unsettling laughter could be heard from that single, avoided cell.

The Joker sat on the tattered rotten bed surrounded by thin padded walls and a small transparent window on the door. His scarred mouth upturned in a Chelsea grin, deep chaotic green eyes wide open showing him he was deep in thought continuously laughing and giggling.

"Oh, Batsy's gunna have a nice little ickle treat soon…" With that, the Joker doubled over in a fit of laughter, rolling on his bed as if he was in pain.

 **Thank you for reading the prologue. This story is something I've wanted to upload for quite a while now. I so far have around 9,000 words written and plan to write a whole lot more as I love long FanFictions. This story does have an OC (Original Character) but this character is something I've created since I first got into Batman years ago. He is my little villain that I would love to add to the wonderful universe of Batman. His backstory is quite in depth as I have thought through it quite a lot and he definitely has quite the 'unique' personality. So please, do not be put off by the OC. I always make sure to read through a few chapters before I judge a FanFic so hopefully you could do the same for me. I really, genuinely, hope that you enjoy my story as it would mean a lot to me to know that someone out there appreciates my work.**

 **There may be times when there will be no updates at all for up to a month. This is because I am currently in college and also have a few health problems but don't worry as I promise to you all that the this story will be finished no matter what. Even in a zombie apocalypse. I swear (pinkie promise).**


	2. A Fresh (Bloodied) Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing apart from my beloved character Chaos and the story art/cover image that was created by me and any future art. All of the Batman characters, towns, places (blah, blah, blah) are owned by DC Comics and I swear that I am not making money from this (unless I change all of the names like the woman who wrote 50 Shades of Grey did with her Twilight fic). It's all for fun unless DC Comics would like to use my character then it'll be a different matter ;D**

On the other side of the asylum, a young man not even in his late twenties stood, hunched over a body almost twice his size. Blood had started to pool around it; the deceased body still had its eyes open in a sure look of terror. The young man smiled giddily as he gripped onto a crudely made shank, rocking back and forth on his feet.

The young man's brown locks of hair fell in front of his face hiding a thick hideous scar that trailed from the top left of his forehead, through his eye ending at the side of his mouth in a straight line. Even though he was lithe and feminine looking, he was intimidating. Stone cold, icy blue eyes swirled with disturbed and uncontained anger, promising whatever unfortunate victim that caught his stare was going to suffer yet his heart shaped face and boyish looks conveyed a false sense of compassion and innocence.

His hair was coated in blood as was the rest of his body, blood drying on certain parts of his skin and cracking off. His 'lovely' orange jumpsuit, courtesy of Arkham Asylum, looked as if it was soaked in blood while tiny lumps of flesh stuck to his body in random places. The man he had murdered looked like a piece of newly shredded paper.

Chaos had never been a very agreeable person nor was he a weakling, this man, his was-be cellmate, just took a long time to realise it… a little too long. _Maybe now that stupid fucking bitch of a therapist will stop placing people in MY cell._ He swore that if he had to put up with another one of her inquisitions, he'd gut her too. _Well,_ he thought, _at least now big ol' scary Brian can't annoy me with his constant rambling and moaning about his mother and his stupid empty threats towards me._

He walked over to his bed and sat casually as if the ugly body wasn't in the middle of his cell. Maybe they'll put him in an even more secure area. He had heard of a single section Arkham Asylum had that was reserved for the most ruthless, dangerous criminals in all of Gotham. He almost felt insulted; I mean how many more cops, children, orderlies and prisoners does he have to kill to get put in there?

It's not like he was a masochist or anything like that, well he did like pain but that was beside the point. He didn't want to go there for the high security, abusive orderlies and guards; he wanted to go there so he could see those amazing, genius villains for himself. He wanted to see those who have witnessed Batman in the flesh. It's not like he hasn't been stopped by Batman, how d'ya think he got in here? He just hasn't seen him up close and personal, when Man-bat got to him he didn't have enough time to look before he was tied up and shipped to this place. He knew he shouldn't have taken those 'happy pills' before he decided to go and murder that stupid all American family. Oh, but he did enjoy the ecstasy like feeling he got when he slowly slit little Jimmy's throat while mummy, daddy and little sis' watched.

 _Chaos slipped into the house easily unnoticed and hid in the shadows as he made his way towards the kitchen which sat the family who were all eating their dinner. He glided down the stairs making sure not to make a sound. Getting closer he could hear the stupid little brats talking about school and friends._

 _"_ _Daniel said his dad and him were going to that new theme park next to Jeans house. He said I could go with him next weekend, can I pleeeaaase go?" the annoying boy begged with his high pitched whining voice._

 _"_ _If you're good and do all your-"the mother was cut off by a young girl._

 _"_ _That's not fair, I want to go tooo!" God, I hate children._

 _I barged into the kitchen shouting 'Surprise' as the family flew out of their chairs and huddled beside the father. I grabbed the boy before he got out of my reach and held my knife at his pale, thin, delicate throat. Just the kind of throats that need a little cut or two. The pills I had taken were making things pretty intense, my body was feeling all kinds of weird._

 _"_ _Please no, not the boy." Cried the father who was attempting to get closer to me. Nice try but even high I'm not an idiot._

 _"_ _Ah ah ahhh, now we wouldn't want any 'accidents' now would we?" I held the knife closer to the boy. That stopped the dad in his tracks._

 _"_ _What's your name Junior?" I asked him, yanking his hair so he looked at me. His eyes rimmed with tears, his lip quivering. Almost close enough in fear to piss himself, ha!_

 _"_ _Ji- Jim- Jimmy," he stuttered. The mother was in tears and the little girl was clinging onto her also in tears._

 _"_ _Well, Ji-Jimmy," I mocked "Have you ever wondered what death is like?" I never gave him enough time to respond as my knife slowly cut into his skin, blood poured out of him spraying the family and myself in its beautiful crimson colour._

 _The family cried out as they realised Jimmy boy was long gone and dead. A smirk made its way on my face as I looked towards the blonde haired bitch of a sister._

 _"_ _Well, guess whose gunna be next, come on… I'll even give you a clue!" Just as I was about to walk forward I heard the father whisper 'batman' and before I could react in time thanks to those oh so wonderful pills, rubber hands clasped my neck rendering me unconscious._

Hmm, might try that again when I finally escape this shithole but with a little backup next.

He didn't know how long he was out of it for but soon enough he heard the ear-piercing scream of a nurse behind the door as she peaked through the small, mailbox like window. A flood of orderlies and guards came through the door. He picked up his still blooded knife and tried to get as many people as he could before he felt that familiar stinging feeling on his arm making him drowsy and immobile. Slowly his eyelids reluctantly shut allowing the rest of his body to dozed off into a deep sedated sleep.

His eyes snapped open as he realised that something was holding him down. He could see people moving and doors going by…. He was moving? He suddenly felt much more awake, his eyes looked around or as much as they could seeing as his head was held down as well. Guards and orderlies surrounded him; he was in bed covered slightly in a very itchy blanket.

"Well, looks like someone is awake," Chaos moved his head as far as he could only to see that bitch of a therapist look back at him. Of course, whose other nasally uptight voice could that be but _hers_? She waited for an answer she knew she knew she wouldn't get. Chaos had been nothing but silent since he was placed here except for the odd grunt or sigh he was the most silent patient in the asylum.

"We're moving you to a better cell. You'll be expected to be on your best behaviour otherwise you'll have to be moved into seclusion _again_." She ended in a rather annoyed tone. Chaos growled at her, his eyes showing nothing but deadly intent towards her. Her stupid little smile faltered for a femtosecond but it was still noted by him.

Last time he was sent to seclusion it had been months before he finally stopped trying to either kill her or harm himself out of spite. Yes, that caused a few permanent scars on his body but he didn't mind, to him scars were like art. He loved the scar on his face; its white and blood red colour was a huge contrast from his perfect creamy pink skin. It showed a side to him that nobody would know if all he had was just his childish, boyish features and the bonus was it looked pretty fucking cool.

He watched as the nurse punched in a long digit code that was covered by her other hand, opening the doors to the section of Arkham he had been dying, well… killing, to go to. It wasn't as bad as he had expected. Still the same white hospital like halls, doors that were highly protected and locked with a large number of passwords and keycards.

It was a lot quieter than his last area, looked cleaner too. The nurse walked right down the bottom cell and opened the door allowing three orderlies to hold whoever else was in there down whilst the door was open. The nurse came over to him and unbuckled all of the restraints that were holding him down.

"Did you know that you not only killed your cellmate but also two of my colleagues and a guard?" She roughly undid another strap "You've killed every cellmate that we have put you with and now it's time to get a taste of your own medicine," Ah, there's her bitchy attitude. Normally it was reserved for our private sessions but of course that ugly bitch couldn't wait now. Those two colleagues of hers must have been close.

I wonder who she has set me up with that had made her so sure that they can murder me. I've killed a guy four times my size after he desperately tried to kill me while I was asleep, what makes her think this other guy I'll be put with is any better?

As Chaos finally broke free of the restraints, two guards forcibly grabbed him and dragged him towards his new cell.

"Ooooh, new guest?" laughing poured out of the cell getting louder and louder the closer he got. As he got to the door the guards threw him into the room making him bang his head on the bed's metal frame. His vision went blurry and saw three black bodies let go of his new cellmate and walked rather quickly out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

 **Thank you for reading my story. If you can, please leave a comment so that I know people actually want my story to continue.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Coda Briggs**


	3. Eyes, Hands and Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing apart from my beloved character Chaos and the story art/cover image that was created by me and any future art. All of the Batman characters, towns, places (blah, blah, blah) are owned by DC Comics and I swear that I am not making money from this (unless I change all of the names like the woman who wrote 50 Shades of Grey did with her Twilight fic). It's all for fun unless DC Comics would like to use my character then it'll be a different matter ;D**

 **Here is Chapter II, hope you like it.**

His vision corrected itself as he lifted a hand up to his forehead rubbing it softly where the bed frame had connected into him. He looked up to where the strange laughter could be heard only to see a marred smile meet his eyes.

"Wel **-ll,** it's about time they brought me someone new. It's been over 2 weeks since my last cellmate suddenly _died_ …" The strange man made his way to Chaos pulling him up from the floor, pushing his body roughly in the wall and met his eyes.

"You have nice eyes, I might keep those once I've killed you. Waste not, want not and all that," his smile getting even bigger showing off his discoloured yellow teeth. His green eyes were piercing into Chaos' icy blue ones. The man's blonde hair had remnants of green all over giving him an interesting hair colour. White bits of… paint presumably dotted all over his face. _Who the hell is this man?_

Chaos' face showed his anger as he grabbed the man's hair and pulled him into the wall switching their places. Chaos wasn't sure if he wanted to talk or not. He had been doing pretty well on his own without speaking to anybody but this man seemed very interesting for sure. Chaos couldn't stop himself as he uttered the first word out of his mouth for what seemed like a life time.

"Listen to me," he started off, his voice croaking. He hadn't heard his voice for so long, the strong British accent gave away his origins instantly. "I am no weak little bitch that can be easily murdered. And I like my eyes, especially when they're connected to my sockets so don't think you'll take those either." He growled in frustration as the man just merely laughed it off. He slammed the man into the wall just to make sure he understood him.

"Ooo, ha ha ha, I like yo-uuu. Ya have a little fight in ya, nothing wrong with that. Ya got a name, be-aut-i-ful?" Chaos had to do a double take unsure about the man's quick mood swing. "Go on, I'll even tell you mine…" Now that had Chaos thinking. Should he tell the man his real name or not? No, he worked too hard to keep that one low; he wouldn't want some psychotic freak giving it away now would he?

"Chaos," He spat out to the man. The other man seemed delighted with his answer, a bit too delighted to be honest. "What's yours then or are you too crazy to even remember it?" Chaos let his grip slacken allowing the other man to relax a little in his hold.

"Name's The Joker… Clown Prince of Crime," The man… Joker, Chaos corrected himself, looked down to his hands where he was holding the Joker down. Chaos followed his gaze, which was a mistake, as the Joker somehow got out of his hold and pinned Chaos to the floor straddling him a little intimately. Joker's face came close to Chaos' and whispered softly to him.

"Ever hold me like that again, I might have to chop off those delicate looking hands of yours. Ya get me, Chaos?" The Joker stared into his eyes, his tongue quickly gliding across his bottom lip. Chaos nodded dumbly, tingly feelings crept up his body making him moan silently. The Joker grinned at Chaos and stared at him. Chaos held his stare and didn't dare look away even though his natural instincts were screaming at him to do so. He wasn't going to submit and become his bitch, they were going to be equals whether Joker liked it or not. Joker's vibrant green eyes looked beautiful to Chaos. They didn't seem natural to him but then again, Chaos' icy blue eyes didn't look natural either.

The Joker thankfully climbed off him and went back to whatever he was doing before Chaos entered the cell. Chaos hesitantly sat up taking a good look at his new surroundings. Thin padded walls and floor which were partly covered in graffiti. Two beds that looked much more comfy to the one he had in his old cell. Toys were stashed in a corner, soft foam building blocks and stupid baby toys probably designed so that an idiotic baby couldn't choke on it or a genius prisoner wouldn't create a means to escape.

All in all it definitely was an improvement. Chaos couldn't wait to show up at therapy tomorrow just to show that bitch that yes, he was still alive. He was sure she was expecting him to be dead by now, well he isn't!

Chaos turned and stared at the Joker. He looked amazing to Chaos. Joker's scars made him look like something Chaos would create. At least Joker and him had something in common, besides the fact they were both in an asylum, is that they had a work of art just sitting on their face, each part of the scars being unique to only their body. Joker's body was hunched over; his attention focused solely on whatever he was doing. To any other man he was sure the Joker looked intimidating but to Chaos he was an equal.

"Are ya going to be staring at me all day or do I need to punch some manners in ya?" Chaos moved his eyes to the floor, shame filling up his body. Why? It wasn't like he didn't stare at people before, it's how he unnerved the guards and orderlies in the past. It seemed that the Joker had a not so good effect on him, one that needed to be apprehended before it got worse.

"What are you doing?" Chaos couldn't handle not knowing what the crazed man had his undivided attention on. The Joker stopped and turned around to face him, holding up a picture of a bat that was messily drawn in crayon with the words 'Batman' written as neatly as it could be using a thick purple crayon. _Seems like it's not just me with the Batman obsession,_ Chaos said to himself.

"Batman, ever… _seen_ Batman before?" Chaos asked. He needed to know all he could about the human bat. He needed to know how one guy in a costume could take out all of these guys in seconds, how one guy had stopped thousands of terroristic attacks in the past…

"Seen him! I've met him, talked to him and fought with him. He was the one that got me into this place, did ya ever see the news a year ago?" The Joker looked a bit hurt in a way. _The guy is probably a narcissistic._

"I've been locked up in this place for over two years so no; I couldn't get access to watch the news." Chaos answered truthfully, it wouldn't hurt telling the truth. He did remember hearing rumours about some joker going around killing people…wait… _Joker_ … Damn, maybe that was the name of said guy and not a petty insult. Huh, makes sense now. _I am such a fucking idiot sometimes._ Chaos thought to himself. _The reason I managed to get caught and put in this shithole was because I did an idiot thing… Why aren't I dead yet? You moron._

"Well, I am for one offended you at least didn't hear about me when I came into this asylum," The Joker licked his scars slowly, thinking. "Maybe I need to create more _chaos_ in this place than I have been doing." Chaos regarded him quietly, so this man is the one that blew up a school, no wait, was it a hospital?… he couldn't remember but either way it made him enthusiastic about his new cellmate.

"Now come think of it, I did hear some stuff about some guy blowing up buildings and getting Batman's attention." Joker smiled at him, raking his eyes all around his body. Maybe Joker knew a lot more about Batman than any other patient here. Chaos seemed to be on a very lucky streak, no seclusion, transferred to the section he'd wanted to go and now, he finally met a patient who knew about that Man-bat and it's his cellmate!

"Uh, I knew you heard something about me, I mean how can you not?" The Joker leapt from his bed and started pacing around the room. "Since I've, uh, been in this place I've killed all of my cellmates, many guards, nurses and orderlies and even managed to blow up a few rooms. No, my _jokes_ are known by many in this asylum," The Joker had somehow managed to make his way closer to Chaos's face without him realising.

Chaos tried to move back put the wall behind him stopped his movements. _Be aware of your surroundings you fool!_ Chaos shouted to himself. The Joker moved closer to his face, his breath tickling his scarred cheek. Joker softly placed a hand on his scar, fingers trailing down and up as if he was taking note on all of the scars details. Chaos leaned into the touch and breathed deeply. He found the Joker's touch to be quite soothing and relaxing. He had never allowed anybody to touch him like this, so close, so intimately, in years… If anybody else had dared to do this, they would have been pummelled to the ground gasping for their last breath as Chaos loomed over their body enjoying the look in their eyes as they realise they were seconds from meeting death.

Joker's mouth blew warm air onto his cheek purposefully; Chaos didn't know something as simple as that could feel so intimate and sensual.

"So Chaos," he whispered, tongue darting out and going over his scars, "How'd ya get that scar?" Joker grinned and finally gave him some space but still let his fingers carry on with their actions. _Hmm,_ Chaos looked towards the Joker, _How did I get this scar…_ Chaos genuinely didn't know how he got it. He had told his fair share of scar stories, each one being different with every new person that had the courage to ask and he was sure the other man was exactly the same. Joker probably only asked him so that Chaos would ask the same question to Joker. Chaos went through his brain trying to make up any story he could before he… _Yep, that would do._

"Well, you see one night I was walking home alone. It was pitch black and the street's lights barely illuminated the paths. I was only 10 or 12, I can't remember since age wasn't all that important to me." _Come one Chaos, it's not too hard to make this shit up!_ "My whore of a mother" _That part is definitely true_ "was out busy with one of her clients, while my father was probably lost somewhere in a pub. I knew someone was following me but I was too stupid to run and hide, or I was suicidal…

"I was so close to my house when this guy grabs me from behind and pushes a knife next to my cheek. ' _Here, Here little girly boy. I'm feelin' pretty lonely tonight… Mind escorti_ _n'_ _me back to my house; it's just behind this here alley'_ I knew what he wanted so I kicked him as hard as I could between his legs only for his knife to cut its way through my face. I ran inside my house and locked the door. That's how I got it, now can you give me some personal space?" The Joker didn't look convinced but thankfully moved away allowing Chaos to sit on the edge of his new bed.

"Well, aren't ya gunna ask me?" Joker looked as if Chaos had somehow broken some sort of social rule and cocked his head, letting one of his eye brows raise as if he was challenging him. He knew he was going to lie but Chaos decided it was a fun time to find out how good his story telling skills were.

"How did you get your scars?" He asked in a monotone voice, looking as if he was bored to death. The Joker merely grinned, _seems like it's the only thing this guy does_ , sat on his bed and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"My father was a drinker...and a _very_ violent man. One night, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He didn't like that. Not...one...bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says, _'Why so serious?'_ He comes at me with the knife and repeats… _'Why so serious?!'_ He sticks the blade in my mouth and says _'Let's put a smile on that face.'_ And voilà" The Joker moves his hands as if presenting a prize to Chaos. _Well, he definitely has good story telling skills, maybe that can come in handy when I'm bored…_

"You're really good at making up stories." The Joker gave him a frustrated look. _Oh, I was supposed to believe his story, was I?_

Before he could open his mouth an old nurse came through the door with five other orderlies. She seemed shocked when her eyes landed on a perfectly healthy, not dead, Chaos. He wiggled his fingers and gave her a grin, childishly mocking her.

"I- erm, I came to give you both your medications." She handed the Jokers his and then went over to Chaos, she looked as if she had just seen a ghost. _Is it so hard to believe that I, Chaos, can survive in a shared cell with a psychotic, narcissistic, dramatic terrorist? Hm, well it looks like I can you old bitch!_ Chaos stared at her, his infamous icy blue eyes making her very nervous and uncomfortable.

Chaos took the pills as quickly as he could. The stupid fake strawberry taste was horrible; did they really think it made the tablets any less disgusting? Once they were both finished the nurse walked out of the cell, finally leaving them on their own.

"So, do ya wanna get out of this place?" The Joker asked casually. Chaos had to repeat the question in his head at least five times. Really, this Joker guy thinks he can escape this place. Sure he could probably get out of the other, less guarded areas of Arkham but to get out of this section without being shot straight through the head… No way. Chaos just answered with a 'are you kidding me' face and snorted.

"Hmph, I'm no **t** saying I can get out _now…_ we have to wait awhile of course. I just need to finish off some things with other patients and in at least, oh I don't know… a wee ** _k_** and we'll be outta here in no _time!_ " Joker ended his sentence giggling.

Joker seemed to be telling the truth or at least he believed he could escape. Chaos was finding this man to be something like a loose cannon. Not only did he threaten to kill Chaos, he then went a full 180 and started caressing his scar and now he was going to help him escape?

"And you're going to help me escape with you, _why?_ "

"Dear, dear Chaos… such an _inquisitive_ person aren't ya, hmm." Chaos growled at the Joker "You seem like a fun person to be around. Ya know, it's hard to find a person who doesn't cry in fear at the mere sight of _me_ and only one person has tried to defeat me" _Batman_ "that is until you came into my cell and very much _surprised me._ "

Chaos looked away from the Joker and slowly laid himself on his slightly comfy bed. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. In the background he could hear the Joker scribbling something on a piece of paper with a crayon. He sighed to himself… Joker acted like a young child, a very evil crazy demented child but a child none the less and yet he still was able to make even the strongest of men quake in their boots at the mere mention of his name.

Chaos couldn't believe the events that have transpired so quickly in the last 24 hours. It was as if all of the luck in the universe had gone to him. He had violently brutalised his last cellmate, he killed some workers, got moved into the most highly guarded and secured area in the Asylum, he had been placed with a very interesting man, his new cellmate had not only met Batman but had fought with him and showed an equal obsession in the flying man bat and was now going to bust him out of here… Although he had a lot of doubts if that were even possible but the Joker was so strange and full of surprises that he wouldn't be too shocked if the man _did_ find a way out of here.

For now, Chaos would just have to wait and see.

 **Ooooh, interesting. I wonder what will happen next... oh wait, I do. Mwahahahahahaha! But you won't until the next chapter! I'm so very evilly evil, aren't I?**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **CodaBriggs.**


End file.
